1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lamp assemblies and more particularly pertains to a new lamp assembly for holding beverages and foot items in a thermally insulated, hidden and easily accessible area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lamp assemblies is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,238,061 describes a lamp that includes a built in alarm clock and a secondary power supply. Another type of lamp assembly is U.S. Pat. No. 1,739,239 having a lamp base having a compartment therein for holding cigarettes, tobacco and smoking supplies.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a lamp assembly that includes at least one compartment adapted for holding food, and particularly beverage, containers. The lamp assembly should be adapted for holding the food items in a thermally insulated environment to ensure that the food items do not quickly move to ambient temperature. The lamp assembly may then be positioned in an easily accessible area, such as adjacent to a sitting area, so that the food items are readily retrievable.